


CARICATURES OF INTIMACY

by meguriai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguriai/pseuds/meguriai
Summary: i'm not one for finishing things, really. but there's no use letting them rot in my hard drive. each chapter is a hisoillu one shot of some sort.





	

Even looking back now, Illumi isn’t quite sure what it was about that day that sparked such a relationship changing event. It wasn’t like they did the “hanging out” thing very often. Illumi had summoned Hisoka to the estate to help with a mission, only to have plans change last minute. It would be a few days before he could pull off the assassination. It was a long way out to Kukuroo Mountain, so he wasn’t going to turn Hisoka away. It just meant they had more time for briefing. 

It had been an overcast day, and the two of them had quickly moved to Illumi’s room, luxurious enough to be an apartment on it’s own. Illumi offered tea, as he would to any guest, and sat gingerly on his sofa after pouring them both a cup. 

“It’s peppermint flavored, if that’s all right,” Illumi murmured, resting against the couch. 

“That’s quite all right ♥” Hisoka responded, his voice lilting, as per usual. “It will be an experience,” 

“It’s good,” Illumi responded, curtly, not used to making much small talk with the other man. Bringing the cup to his lips, he took a long sip before setting it back down on the table. Folding his arms over his chest, Illumi frowned a bit. 

“At any rate, it’s good of you to come. It would have been wrong of me to send you back after traveling all this way.” 

“I was looking for some fun ♠ And we always seem to have fun with one another, don’t we?” 

“I suppose. But we can’t make any moves today, so it feels wasteful.” 

“Ho? And what would you be doing were I not here? Am I keeping you?”

Illumi grew silent, avoiding eye contact with the other male for a moment. Not having expected any sort of questions about himself to pop up. 

“No,” he decided after a while, “I would be doing the same. Perhaps catching up on rest,” 

“You do look tired quite often, you know. I worry about you,” 

The mission. Illumi was supposed to be debriefing Hisoka on the mission, and here they were having a pleasant chat. Yes, even Illumi found it pleasant, but reaction was difficult. Worry? The only person who had ever worried about him before was his mother. Certainly this was a joke. Ignoring it, he tried to respond. 

“Many of the missions require that I stay up for longer periods of time than most people so-” 

Hisoka already knew that they weren’t going to be killing anyone today. He couldn’t care less about what the mission entailed-- he didn’t need to know why he was called, just what he was supposed to do when he was there. Why Illumi had insisted on ‘debriefing’ him, he didn’t know, although this was a common occurrence. Bringing a finger to his lips, Hisoka smiled with caprice, shushing the other man. 

“Let’s rest, shall we?” he invited, and Illumi froze up. What did he mean by that? Certainly they were resting now. But then Hisoka set his cup of tea down as well, drawing the younger male closer to his body with Bungee Gum. “You look like you could use a good day’s rest ♥ Don’t worry about the mission too much for today. Look, it’s so gloomy outside, too♠” Releasing his hatsu, he took Illumi by the chin and turned him to face his big windows, dotted with raindrops. 

If Illumi didn’t have some sort of desire to break away from routine, then certainly he wouldn’t ahve allowed this, but because there was an inkling curiosity within him, Illumi got to his feet when Hisoka did, leading him through to his bed, appropriately queen-sized. Frowning, he crosses his arms over his chest once again, skeptical about this whole ordeal. 

“I haven’t had someone else sleep in my bed for a long time,” Illumi explained, the only other people to have done so being his younger siblings. 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Hisoka assured the other male as he came to sit on the edge of Illumi’s bed, reaching out and running his fingertips through the younger’s long hair, “Resting will be a good bonding exercise. We are working as a team, right? ♥ So we should trust each other.” 

Illumi thought about Hisoka’s words as he came to sit next to him, lips drawing into a thin line. “That’s true, but,” he did worry. Resting together would leave him vulnerable-- if Hisoka wished to kill him then he should stay alert. He could not detect any malice in Hisoka’s words, however, and moved to lie down, an arm covering his face. He remained silent while sorting through the thoughts in his head, and Hisoka leaned on one arm to watch him, his other hand fiddling with the ends of Illumi’s locks. If anything, it would be interesting to see a powerful man bewildered. Hisoka was quite fond of Illumi’s tendency to space out, actually. 

“Maybe it would be better if I had just worked alone,” Illumi said, bringing his arm away from his face, but still staring blankly at the ceiling. “While I agree that bonding is necessary…” 

Hisoka almost rolled his eyes, moving closer to the other and dragging his fingers against Illumi’s scalp. “How do you deal with all of the stress you cause yourself?” he wondered aloud, and could have sworn that he saw the assassin’s face tinge pink.


End file.
